Jeffrey, Jaden
''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Kirby Right Back At Ya! - Fitness Fiend ''is an upcoming crossover to be made by tigerman531 and Ren the God of Humor. Plot: King Dedede starts eating numerous bags of chips intendeded for Kirby, and suddenly becomes hyper-obese! Trivia * Scenes King-sized!!! *Escargoon: *rushes into the throne room* Sire!!! *screams at the sight of King Dedede* *(Tiff, Tuff and Kirby gasp in shock) *Jaden: *rushes in* What?! What is it?! *sees King Dedede* WHOA!!!! *Jeffrey: *rushes in* What's going on? *sees King Dedede* WHAT THE--?!!! *Aqua: *rushes in* Is everything all- *sees King Dedede* Oh my goodness!!!! *Xion: *rushes in* Hey, what's going-- *sees King Dedede and gasps* *Tammy: *rushes in, gasps upon seeing King Dedede and shrieks* *DJ: *rushes in* Tammy, why did you-- *sees King Dedede* AAHHHH!! *Snowflake: *rushes in* DJ! Are you- *sees King Dedede and nearly faints* *DJ: *catches Snowflake* *Alexis: *rushes in with Baby Lily* What happened to the King Dede- *sees King Dedede* Sweet Celestia!!!! *Baby Lily: *gasps in shock* *Jesse: *rushes in and sees King Dedede* Sweet mother of Osiris!!!! *May: *arrives, sees King Dedede and gasps* *Discord: *arrives, sees King Dedede and his jaw drops to the floor* *Fluttershy: *gasps* *(King Dedede is monsterously obese and still eating chips!!) *Escargoon: I tried warning him, but he wouldn't listen!!! Now he's snacked himself into big trouble!!! *Jeffrey: No kidding!! *Sir Ebrum: Snacked you say?! *Tiff: He got this way from eating chips? *Lea: *looks at a chip bag* What kind of chips are these? *Escargoon: He's been eating those things so fast his taste buds must have skin marks!! *laughs* *DJ: Geez... *Baby Lily: He's as big as Uncwe Jeffwey is as a dwagon!!! *Jeffrey: She's got that right. *Tiff: Wow! He really packed on the pounds!! *Batty: Yeah! He's as big as a hot air balloon!! *Beetles: He's big enough to be a new found island!! *Baby Lily: *snickers* *Tuff: Good thing he didn't have any dip. *Atticus: What're we gonna do about this, you guys?! *Sir Ebrum: The important thing now is to find some way to help him!!! *Xion: How? *King Dedede: *waddles where he's laying* If you wanna help me, hand me another bag of them chips! *Jeffrey: Forget it! You're huge enough already! *Tiff: Jeffrey's right!! You can't just keep doing this to yourself!! *Jeffrey: *thinks for a moment* Now the question is "how do we get Dedede back to normal". *Escargoon: Please! You've got to stop now, majesty! *Baby Lily: *gulps* *Ellie: Guys. I think we need a professional to look at this. *Brain: Like who? *Sir Ebrum: We've got to get him to the doctor at once!! *DJ: But how will we even get him outta the castle? *Spike: Yeah! He's too huge to fit through the door! *Baby Lily: I'm not pushing him!!! *Xion: Forget it! We'll need a crane for this! *Jaden: ....!!! I have an idea!! Get the Waddle Dee's in here!! We'll have them break down the door so King Dedede can fit and carry him to the doctor! *Jeffrey: Good plan! *(The Waddle Dee's use ramming logs to break down part of the doorway and make it bigger) *Aqua: Think this will work? *Jaden: It should. Dedede should be able to fit through after this. *Scamper: Good, because I ain't pushing him out. *(The Waddle Dee's keep ramming until the stone edge of the doorway falls over) *Xion: Now to get Dedede outta here. *(Dedede is under a LARGE flat piece of wood surrounded by the Waddle Dee's who are ready to lift Dedede up) *Fluttershy: You think the Waddle Dee's can actually carry him? *Twilight: With all of them working together, I wouldn't be the least bit surprised. *Escargoon: Okay!! Lift him up!!! *Waddle Doo: Heave..... Ho!!! *(The Waddle Dee's struggle a big lifting the piece of wood Dedede is on, but they all manage to lift him up) *Baby Lily: Whoa!! *Sid: Wow! These little guys are so strong! *Jeffrey: *whistles* *(The Waddle Dee's start to carry King Dedede out of the throne room and Kirby and Baby Lily are bouncing on King Dedede's gigantic belly) *Waddle Doo: Hup two three four! Hup two three four! *Midna: At least they're enjoying this. *Mitsuki: Let's get going now. *(They follow the Waddle Dee's out of the throne room) *King Dedede: *in a complaining tone* Put me doooooooown!!! I don't wanna be taken on trips on an empty beeeeeeeeelly!!! *Nathan: Oh, shut up. *Escargoon: *to Dedede* Why don't you give your mouth a rest? *Scamper: Something we can ALL agree on. *Meowth: This is gonna be a long day, isn't it? *Tiff: *sees Kirby and Baby Lily bounce on King Dedede* Kirby!!! Lily!!! Cut that out!!! *Baby Lily: *stops* No!!! *Xion: Forget it, Tiff. There's no way Lily would miss out on a chance like this. *Jeffrey: Yeah, Tiff. Give it a rest. I allow my niece to bounce on me in my dragon form. *May: Besides, even you can agree that this serves Dedede right for getting himself into this mess. *(Soon they arrive in Cappy Town) *Tammy: So now what? *Spike: I think we're about to attract a lot of attention... *Scamper: That wouldn't surprise me one bit. *(The Cappy's start to notice Dedede) *Jeffrey: Uh oh. *Chief Bookum: Hey what's that thing they got?! *Mr. Curio: It can't be! *Gengu: It is!! It's the king!! *Random Cappy: Look at the size of him!! *Scamper: Figures. *Tiff: Move it!! Coming through!! *Tuff: Everyone outta the way!!! *Jaden: Oversize load passing through!!! *Discord: *as a construction worker* Wide load coming through!! Make way, folks!! *Shining Armor: Step back everyone! We don't want anyone hurt!! *DJ: I got a feeling they'll be laughing about this for weeks. *Random Cappy: He's bigger then my house! *Gus: It must be a gag! *Buttercup: What happened to him?! *AppleJack: You don't wanna know... *Rarity: It's rather embarrassing. *Chief Bookum: *laughs* Dedede looks like a parade float!! *Melman: I think the king is going to need his own zip code. *Bartok: They have a point. *Crash: *snickers* Pretty funny! *Eddie: I bet we can come up with funnier! *Baby Lily: *giggles* *Mayor: I have to get a picture of this! *holds out his camera* Say "cheese"! *King Dedede: *smiles for the camera* Cheese!!! *Mayor: *takes a picture of Dedede* *King Dedede: *sighs* Saying "cheese" just made me even hungrier. *Tiff: Well we're not making any food stops! *DJ: And don't even think about asking for a snack. *Beetles: Seriously? You've eaten thousands of bags of chips, you're the size of a mountain and yet you're still hungry?! *Meowth: And I always thought Pooh had a bottomless pit of a stomach. *Peaches: You're just gonna have to fight it, Dedede. *Tammy: Yeah. Get over it. *Mr. Curio: Well he certainly is king-sized. *Kawasaki: I'd be glad to cook for you, sire!! *Rainbow Dash: Don't encourage him! *Bartok: Any more to eat, and he might as well be called a Hutt. * Investigating * (Tiff, Tuff and the Justice Guardians are back in the throne room) * Apple Bloom: Well? What're the chips made of? * Jaden: *checks a barbecue flavor chip bag* Hmmmmmmm.... Strange. There's no block on here that says what the chips are made with. * Jeffrey: And I've been running analysis on these chips, but nothing's come up yet. *Tammy: *sniffs a garlic and anchovie chip bag and drools a bit* *Xion: Don't even think about it. You've seen what those chips did to Dedede. *Tammy: ...!!! *shakes her head* Sorry. The anchovie smell kicked in my cat instincts. *Xion: I can make you a fish sandwich if you want. *Tammy: *smiles* I'd love that! Thank you big sister! *Xion: *smiles* You're welcome. *Nails: So what do we do, boss? *Aqua: We better do a chemical test to find out. *Weebo: The lab in the car is all ready to go. *Tiff: We need samples from all the different flavors! *Jeffrey: Right. *May: *takes out plastic bags* Let's get to it. *Jeffrey: Gather as much of these chips as you can. *starts getting some chips* *Jaden: *pours some samples into a plastic bag* *Scamper: *pours some samples into a plastic bag* How do we keep getting into these situations? *Xion: *shows her bag* Do you think I got enough? *Jeffrey: Yep. *Jesse: *pours garlic and anchovy flavor chips into a plastic bag* * Aqua: *pours some chips into a plastic bag* * Baby Lily: *pours some chips in a bag too* Am I doing a good job? * Alexis: *smiles* Yes, sweetie. * Tuff: I think we've got 'em all, Tiff. * Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Kirby: Right Back At Ya! episodes